leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ward
This page is for the deployable units. See also: , (Passive) and Ward skins. A ward is a deployable unit that removes the fog of war over the surrounding area. Usage * Wards have many sources, but the most common will be those deployed by expending charges on the trinket or via the consumable item. * They are only available on Summoner's Rift. * A ward's vision does not extend into brush or over terrain. * The sight from wards is classified as allied vision, and will be lost while under the effects of . This includes wards that YOU placed. * Wards take 1 damage when hit by a basic attack, regardless of the attack's damage or on-hit effects. Abilities that grant attack resets or effects that cause you to hit twice will allow you to kill wards faster. * As of V6.13, attacking a ward will no longer classify you as entering combat. For example, you will retain the bonus movement speed from , and . * As of V7.16, passively generated one-use on-hit effects, such as , or , will not be consumed when attacking wards. Some cases were not added until later and other missing cases should be reported as a bug. ** Activated on-hit effects and attack resets, such as and , will still be consumed as the player is choosing to prime them. ** will not be consumed when attacking wards. ** will also not reset the bonus damage when attacking wards. Playing Against * reveal and others wards within their . * will and stealthed wards within its radius, and highlight visible wards as a red silhouette. Note that the drone can see and over terrain. * grants of Wards hit for 12 seconds. * When a ward is killed, times-out or is replaced, they leave behind for 5 minutes. This can be used to gain knowledge of the enemy's warding habits. * Certain characters with attack-timer refreshing abilities can clear wards in the moments after they are placed. ** can auto-attack then use . ** can use along with an auto-attack. ** can auto-attack, then use or and his passive , on the next auto will strike twice. ** can auto-attack followed by , or use a Fury-enhanced cast of Ruthless Predator by itself. ** can attack, activate and use , and immediately attack again. However the third attack is not automatic and must be ordered by the player. ** can use while in Cannon form to gain maximum attack speed for 3 attacks without the need to reset the attack timer. ** can utilize his passive and an extra basic attack after, providing that the passive is triggered before or after the singular basic attack. * , , can be used to dash to allied wards. This can be used to move over walls, chase enemies, or escape. Types of Ward ; ; ; ; ; ; Media Sight Ward 1.jpg|1st Sight Ward (pre - V3.12) Sight Ward New.png|2nd Sight Ward (post - V3.12) Vision Ward debris.jpg|Vision Ward debris Patch History and . * and . ;V6.22 * and Vision Ward * and * experience bounty increased to 40 from 30. * can no longer target wards. ;V5.22 * and . * ;V5.5 * Now have spawn and death animations to provide better feedback. ;V5.3 * (created by ). * renamed to . ;V4.9 * The icon above a stealth ward is now larger and green. ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays a targeting indicator when placing a ward inside a bush. ;V1.0.0.125 * Will now properly update the map icons for creep camps. ;V1.0.0.123 * Using on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through Fog of War to enemies. Only Teleport's animation is visible. * Attack-move will now target visible wards. ;V1.0.0.121 * Wards can now be targeted by and , revealing the ward for 2 seconds. * to a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies. Teleport will make the ward invulnerable, however. ;V1.0.0.120 * Wards are no longer classified as minions for targeting purposes. For example, they will no longer block or intercept skill shots. ;V1.0.0.112 * Stacks per slot increased to 5 from 3. ;V1.0.0.111 * are now green. ;V1.0.0.108 * Wards can no longer be affected by Heals. * Wards now have 3 health and take 1 damage from basic attacks. ;V1.0.0.101 * Wards now show their remaining duration in their mana bar. ;V1.0.0.52 * and added. ;May_9,_2009_Patch * and Vision Ward added. }} References pl:Totem es:Centinela ru:Тотем zh:Ward Category:Gameplay elements Category:Consumable items Category:Lists